Question: $1.06 \times 2.29 = $
Solution: ${1}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${\times\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${0.06}\times {0.09}= {0.0054}$ ${4}$ ${0}\times {0.09}+C{0.005}= {0.005}$ ${5}$ ${1}\times {0.09}= {0.09}$ ${9}$ ${0.06}\times {0.2}= {0.012}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}\times {0.2}+C{0.01}= {0.01}$ ${1}$ ${1}\times {0.2}= {0.2}$ ${2}$ ${0.06}\times {2}= {0.12}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}\times {2}+C{0.1}= {0.1}$ ${1}$ ${1}\times {2}= {2}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${.}$ The top number has $2$ digits to the right of the decimal. The bottom number has $2$ digits to the right of the decimal. The product has $2+2=4$ digits to the right of the decimal. $1.06 \times 2.29 = 2.4274$